coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7446 (15th October 2010)
Plot Julie calls for Fiz and is surprised to see Brian asleep on the sofa. John explains how Margaret has kicked him out. Sally asks Rita to keep an eye on Rosie, Sophie and Sian while she and Kevin go to Madrid to celebrate their anniversary. Fiz tries to convince Julie she's better off without old, married Brian but Julie disagrees and reckons they're soul mates. Oblivious of the hatred bubbling beneath the surface, David tries to chat to Graeme in the Rovers. Unable to contain his anger, Graeme tells David how he knows he nearly raped Tina. The lads fight and the fight spills out onto the Street. Tina's cross with Graeme for breaking his promise but touched that he stuck up for her against David. John and Fiz do their best to convince Brian that Julie's a bunny boiler. They make up scandalous stories about things she did to ex-boyfriends. Brian's worried. Gail confronts David in the salon wanting to know why he's been fighting. David refuses to answer, grabs Audrey's car keys and storms out. Gail tries to stop him, but David drives off at speed in Audrey's car. Julie calls to Brian through the letterbox at No.5. She suggests they start afresh. Brian quakes with fear. Whilst attempting to cook, Rosie sets fire to the kitchen. Claire shows some prospective buyers round No.13. As Graeme leaves the butchers, a car hurtles towards him and knocks him flying. Tina is horrified to see that the driver is David. Cast Regular cast *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford *Freddie Peacock - Lewis & Niall Beresford (Uncredited) Guest cast *Mr Withers - Gary Montford *Mrs Withers - Hayley Jayne Standing Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and front room *15a Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *Victoria Street *Elliott & Son Notes *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-Ordinator, Rob Hunt as the Stunt Driver and Arran Topham as Stunt Double on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: David takes Audrey's car after being confronted about assaulting Tina, but tragedy strikes and Graeme is left fighting for his life; and a frustrated Fiz places pressure on John to get Brian out of the house. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,370,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2010 episodes